Black Truth
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Sirius' Life as he remembers it while he's in Azkaban and what happened from his POV after his escape.
1. Prologue

Hey guys im back again!

This is an idea that i've been toying with for a while and hopefully one that you will all find intersting. It's Sirius' life as he saw it from his first year in Hogwarts through to the end of OOTP, if all goes well that is. :-)

Well actually, its more like Sirius' life as he remembers it in Azkabanand what happens from his point of view when he escapes.

Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own i borrow...and they will be returned in pristineorder...i promise...honest.

Anyway enough of my rambling on with the story!

* * *

Black Truth

Prologue

Sirius ran and ran following the trail that Peter had left in his haste seeing James and Lily's bodies still in the ruins was something he would never forget and it was something he knew was his fault.

He waved his wand angrily and Peter's magical signature burned brightly and Sirius snarled and ran faster.

He was so angry but he also knew that this was his fault. He had persuaded James and Lily to change the Secret Keeper from himself to Peter. This was his fault and he knew it. The guilt he felt could not be expressed in words he felt it like a dagger through his heart.

He had lead the spy right into thick of things and through Peter Voldemort had gotten what he wanted. James and Lily were dead!

This was his fault and it was something he knew if he could change he would but that was beyond his control now. He had let the spy in. He knew it and it made him sick.

He also knew it was something he needed to put right. He WOULD NOT let Peter get away with this!

He wished he could have taken Harry and looked after him. He was, after all Harry's godfather. But obviously Dumbledore had other plans for him. Whatever they were Sirius had no idea.

He just hoped that whatever they were they would keep Harry safe from the Death Eaters that would still be stalking the country, lost, but not gone without their master.

Sirius scowled again. He couldn't believe Peter had betrayed them like that. How could he do it to Lily and James? Had their friendship meant nothing to them at all?

What had possessed him to choose Dark over Light? Wrong over Right? It just wasn't fair. But Sirius scowled again at how crafty little Peter had been. He had created suspicion around everybody without even appearing too.

He had made James and himself doubt Remus, who wouldn't know how to walk in Shadow if his life depended on it, over Peter himself. Peter had always been one to walk in the shadow of someone else.

Have friends who were big and powerful and able to protect him. How Sirius had overlooked this he would never know and how he had talked James and Lily into making Peter into their Secret Keeper was probably something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He had made a grave error and now his one of his best friends, his brother was dead.

He ran on towards the end of the clearing and his goal. He was not going to let Peter get away with this. He would pay for what he did to the Marauders and James and Lily. Sirius would make sure of that.

Sirius burst through the clearing and found himself adjacent to a muggle street. So Peter was running for the muggles was he? Sirius growled and transformed. In his dog form he could pick up more of Peter's scent and though he felt like he was going to die of exhaustion he kept going.

Peter had to be caught. He had to die. For what he had done. The ultimate betrayal.

The betrayal of a friend. Sirius could not understand it and he didn't want to understand it. To understand it would be to understand the mind of a murderer for that was all Peter had become.

The scent suddenly became very strong and the magical signature suddenly splattered the clearing and the street with a burst of colour so strong Sirius thought he'd be blinded.

Peter had run for the muggles. The coward. Sirius snarled and picked up his pace. He would never give up until he had cornered the lowly bastard and made him pay.

He came to a road and knowing it would be safer transformed and followed on foot. By now it was almost dawn and Sirius was functioning on reserves he had never known he could possess.

Sirius came to a heavily busy road and the muggle contraptions Lily had called cars were zooming up and down the road. Sirius waited impatiently for a gap in the traffic and then darted across the road into a street of houses.

Despite the early hour people were milling about collecting the milk and getting ready to continue their lives and live and work. Something James and Lily would never again do.

Sirius felt the anger rise in him all over again. Surely he was not meant to just forget what Peter had done? Damn everyone to hell he could not would not do that.

He found Peter sooner than he would have thought. He'd made it to the end of the muggle street and putting on a burst of speed Sirius didn't think he could manage he caught up with the traitor.

"Peter!" He roared. The hurt, the betrayal but most of the anger was thrown into that one word and Peter froze. He had been so sure he would escape. He didn't think for one minute Sirius would know. Not until morning at least… How had he known?

He turned slowly and wanted the ground to swallow him up when he saw the naked fury on Sirius' face. "S-s-Sirius-" He finally managed to spit out from behind the lump in his throat. "How could you Peter?" Sirius said spitting every word at their old friend as though he were poison.

But, Sirius thought bitterly in many ways he now was. There was no doubt about it they had been well and truly. "I-I-I-" Sirius waited with his pointed at Peter's throat but he never did find out why Peter had betrayed them that way.

Before Sirius could do anything Peter smiled evilly and then yelled, "HOW COULD YOU DO IT SIRIUS? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? BETRAYING LILY AND JAMES THEY WERE OUR FRIENDS!"

Sirius thought he was going to explode with fury and he made a lunge for Peter but he turned his wand on the unsuspecting muggles that Sirius hadn't realised had gathered and muttered, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO!" Sirius yelled, as the jet of green took out everyone in a twenty-foot radius he made a lunge for Peter but he slipped through his fingers as he transformed. He thought he heard a strangled scream as he transformed he looked and found a finger.

Immediately the air was filled with dull popping and Aurors surrounded Sirius. Sirius knew just how bad this looked and within seconds he was under arrest.

Later witches and wizards would tell the tale of Sirius' capture over and over again until one day and unsuspecting Harry Potter would hear the tale in the Three Broomsticks.

The tale changed as it was retold, only remaining true for those who where there, well as real as what they saw. But one aspect of the story would always remain the same. When captured every storyteller would swear that Sirius Black laughed as he was surrounded by Aurors. Surrounded and then taken away to Azkaban.

Sirius himself can't remember this. He can't remember laughing. He doesn't think he was laughing. He is more than positive he was screaming.

Screaming for James, screaming for Lily, screaming for the betrayal all of them had had t face but most of all he was screaming for Harry and the life he could have given his little godson.


	2. Chapter 1: A Tradition Tarnished

Ok guys i know its took forever i'm really bad for updating at the minute but its finally here. Stuff at home is kinda crazy as well as my life so you'll have to excuse the late updates. Anyway its here.

**Disclamier: I Won't say it... I won't you can't make me! Ok fine, fine i'll do it. I DON'T OWN IT! There! Happy?**

Now to my favourite people on the planet!

**Maliaphire: **Thanx for the Review! I know its quite sad but there will be happiness in it i promise. Anyway here is the next chapter i hope you read on!

**Miz-attitude: **Thanx for the Review! I'm glad you like the story so far i hope you read on!

* * *

Black Truth

Chapter One: A Tradition Tarnished

Sirius sat up against the wall and watched as the Dementors swirled past in a hurry. Someone new was obviously coming in and Sirius swallowed thinking of the first time he had come into contact with the foulest life forms to walk the earth.

He shuddered. They could weaken him but they could not render him totally insane. He was innocent. It was the one thing he had to cling to. He shrank back against the wall as five Dementors passed with a screaming victim in their grasp.

Sirius shook his head tears threatening to leak from his eyes. How in hell's name did it ever come to this? He had betrayed Harry running off like that he was meant to be the one to give Harry a normal life should Lily and James died. Now what would Harry do? Live with the muggles that hated everything to do with magic?

Sirius shook his head again. He had been so stupid. The moment he had decided to chase Peter from Godric's Hollow played over and over again in his mind. He betrayed everyone he loved that night including James and Lily. Now, no one would ever know the truth and Harry would grow up hating him because everyone thought he had been the one to betray his parents.

That hurt more than he thought anything would. He looked at the wall. He scowled everything on that wall showed how much he had failed. He had been in here over a year now, nearly two. He had literally been thrown in here the day he had been found. October 31st 1981.

606 days had passed each one marked on the wall. It was the end of July 1983; the 31st of July to be exact today would be Harry's 3rd birthday. Sirius closed his eyes against the pain. He stared at the wall. He picked up his rock and clipped away at the wall. "Happy third birthday Harry." He whispered.

Unbidden a flash of Harry riding with him on his motorbike, the Dementors couldn't take it away once a memory of great happiness only brought him pain. He had failed his Godson more than he was sure he would ever be able to put right. And it wasn't fair. He felt the Dementors prowl past his cell and shrank back as the cell doors open and food, the tiniest amount was put in his cell and the door closed again.

Sirius, despite wanted nothing that had been touched by such fowl creatures devoured the food. He would not let Azkaban defeat him. One day, he vowed, one day he would help Harry. He would meet his Godson and Harry would know the truth. And he would kill the traitor. One day.

Sirius let himself fall back through time to happier times, although he knew he would suffer for it later. He remembered when he had finally get to go to Hogwarts. He had never been happy at home, although up until he was eleven the hate he felt for the impostors that dared call themselves family had been distaste. He was still the heir to the Black fortune and he was their little Slytherin Prince.

* * *

Sirius was expected to be sorted straight into Slytherin his cousin Bellatrix already had been and was two years above him and the same was expected of her sister Narcissa, who with Sirius who would join the Black legacy at Hogwarts that year.

Sirius' little brother Regulus would join Hogwarts in two years. Sirius himself wasn't really all that bothered. He would do it to make his family proud. It was what was expected of him but he wasn't sure it was what he wanted with all his heart.

September the 1st came round too quickly and Sirius found himself feeling nervous. He had gone to Diagon Alley with his parents, Regulus, his aunt and uncle and his cousins. He had gotten his robes and his wand (which was maple and unicorn hair) and now his trunk was packed and he was standing on the platform in Kings Cross train station with his owl, Athena waiting for his parents to tell him what to do.

"Sirius it's simple! It's just because you're stupid!" Bellatrix yelled at her cousin who was looking confused. Sirius found the best way to annoy his _dear _cousin was to ignore her. She was about to enter her third year at Hogwarts and thought she knew everything. They had once been almost brother and sister but Bella had developed a sadistic streak and now Sirius couldn't stomach being around her.

She was going around about with the Lestrange brothers and Sirius had always hated them after they had cursed Sirius' friend Maxine. Maxine had been a half and half and when his parents had found out…well it didn't bare thinking about.

He stayed away from Maxine just to keep her safe. She was the year above him and had written to him to tell him that she had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Sirius had smiled. Maybe he'd be able to talk to her this year.

"You just have to walk though the barrier Sirius." His father said patiently. Sirius nodded steeling his resolve walked ahead of his family and pushed his trolley ahead of him. He was going to prove to Bella he wasn't scared.

Within seconds he was stood on the platform the red engine was there. Sirius smiled. Now he really was looking forward to it. The whistle blew and his parents helped him pull his stuff aboard the train. He found an empty compartment. He did not want to sit with his cousins.

He sat watching as the train started to pull away unable to hide the sense of relief at leaving the house at last. He knew that wasn't how it was meant to be but he couldn't help it.

At that moment a commotion outside broke him from his thoughts. The compartment door slid open and a boy shot in and closed the doors laughing. Sirius looked at him quizzically. The boy turned round and stopped laughing. "Oh sorry I thought this compartment was empty."

"Evidently." Sirius grinned. "What were you doing?" "Oh nothing I just locked Lucius Malfoy in the toilets and sprayed him with water. I hate that git." The boy replied.

Sirius blinked processing the words and then burst out laughing. He couldn't help himself at the thought of prim and proper Lucius Malfoy soaking wet and dishevelled. When Sirius started laughing the boy started all over again.

"You know Lucius Malfoy?" Sirius asked when he had stopped laughing. If the boy knew Lucius then he had to be a pureblood. " Not by choice." Came the swift reply.

"I'm James by the way." The dark haired boy said. "James Potter." Ah. Sirius thought. That explains it. The Potters were pureblood that was true but they were a prominent light family. Blood traitors his mother would have called them.

"I'm Sirius." Sirius said hesitantly. He was not looking forward to this. "Sirius Black." James eyes widened. "Black?" He asked. Sirius sighed. "Yeah Black." James looked at him and then shrugged. "Pleased to meet you." Now it Sirius' turn to be shocked. "I thought you hated Purebloods." Sirius said before he could stop himself.

James laughed and said, "Well that would be a bit hypocritical of me since I'm a Pureblood too. But the Blacks have given me no reason to trust them. But you seem ok." "Thanks…I think." Sirius said smiling.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was spent talking. The main topic of conversation was Quidditch. Sirius was fanatical about it and it seemed James was just as bad. They talked and then when they felt the train slowing down they quickly donned their robes.

They got off the train leaving their stuff on the train and heard a voice shouting, "First years, first years! This way!" They turned and Sirius said, "Whoa!" "Whoa is right!" James smiled. They looked up at a giant of a man that must have been about eight feet tall with wild black hair and beard and beetle black eyes. The Giant smiled down at him and said, "I'm Reubus Hagrid and I'll be talkin' ye to Hogwarts so follow me."

Sirius and James looked at each other and then followed Hagrid they ended up at the edge of the lake and Hagrid said, "Alright listen up! Four to a boat no more." Narcissa caught Sirius' eye as if to say, get over here!

That made Sirius' mind up like nothing could and he got into the boat with James and two other boys. Narcissa looked like she was about to murder something. Sirius simply waved and grinned.

James noticed where he was looking and frowned. "What was that about?" "Oh just my lovely cousin wanting to murder me for leaving her on her own." James grinned. "I think we're gonna get along really well."

The boys turned their attention to the other boys in the boat as Hagrid yelled "are we all in? Right let's go!" The boats sped forward with him in front. "What's your name?" Sirius wanted to know of the sandy haired teen sat opposite him.

The teen had his nose in a book but looked up when he had been addressed. Sirius noted he had strange coloured Amber eyes. "Me?" He asked. "Sure." Sirius said easily. "Remus Lupin."

"And you?" James and Sirius asked together of the other boy. He had mousy coloured hair "Peter Pettigrew." He whispered his tiny grey eyes glancing a look down at the lake. "There's something in there!" He said suddenly. "Well yeah." Remus said looking up again.

"The lake is home to many magical creatures but it's probably the giant squid I read in _Hogwarts: A History _that it likes to greet the new students. Sirius and James looked at each other and grinned. "Cool." At that moment a tentacle shot out of the water right beside their boat.

The force of the wave meant they capsized. The boys yelled as they went straight into the water. All four of them broke through the surface of the water Sirius noticed Peter was failing and grabbed his arm. "Thanks." Peter choked out.

"No problem." Sirius said coughing up water and treading water. "Well this is perfect." James said swimming to meet the other two with Remus coming up just behind him.

"It's freezing!" Remus said conversationally. "I can't believe the squid would think it was funny!" "I know. I thought I was gonna drown!" Peter said hanging onto Sirius for help. "Well it was funny!" Sirius and James said looking at each other and laughing but they had to stop because they were swallowing water. Remus rolled his eyes. "He obviously knows you all want to make an entrance!" Said a voice. Hagrid had pulled up along side them and righted their boat.

At that moment four tentacles shot out of the water and placed the four boys back in the boat. "Thank-you!" Hagrid called. The tentacle seemed to salute the boys and then disappeared.

"It's lucky we're almost at the school." Hagrid said. "Here." He dropped his coat over Peter who seemed to be the one that was suffering most. "Why can't we have that?" James wanted to know. "Because I only have one and besides, you're fine. You're friend however, is a little shaken." Hagrid said shaking his head. "Well get ye warmed up when we get to Hogwarts."

"Here it is!" Hagrid called. "Whoa!" James and Sirius said for the second time that afternoon. "This is gonna be good." Sirius said gleefully. "It's so big!" Peter said his eyes huge. "I can't believe I'm actually here." Remus whispered. Sirius thought it was an odd comment to make but hey, really they were all lucky to be here. Hogwarts was the best.

They crossed to the other side of the lake and Hagird directed them in doors. Sirius looked round the halls. "Damn James," He whispered. "Plenty of height to throw water balloons from up there!" Sirius pointed to the top stairs.

James' face lit up and he said, "I know it's so cool right?"

"The first years Professor Magonagal" Hagrid said. "Thank-you Hagrid." A voice said. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter turned and saw a severe looking woman with her hair tied in a tight bun wearing bottle green robes and a pointed witches hat. "My name is Professor Magonagall and I will be taking you to be Sorted."

"Wonder what happens?" Peter said fearfully. Sirius shrugged "I have no idea. Bella wouldn't tell me and I wouldn't have believed her anyway."

"Follow me please!" Professor Magonagall called and lead them through a set of doors. "Wow!" James and Sirius gasped. It was a hall with four long tables running along it and a top table where the teachers were sat.

"Look at the ceiling!" Peter said. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." Remus whispered. "Cool." James grinned. Professor Magonagal led them to the front and told then to line up. At the front of the hall was a stool with a tatty looking hat on it.

"When I call your name you'll walk forwards and put on the hat." "That tatty old thing?" Sirius laughed.

"And here I was thinking we'd have to wrestle trolls or something." James laughed. "Obviously not this time Sirius."

Professor Magonagal unrolled a piece of parchment and started calling names.

"Alice Adams!" A girl with blond hair and slim frame cautiously made her way up to the hat. She put the hat on and a slit appeared in the brim. "Gryffindor!" The table on the far left exploded in cheers.

"Maxwell Alder!" A boy walked up to the hat and after a few minutes it shouted "Hufflepuff!" The table next to Gryffindor cheered. Kay Bee became a Ravenclaw and then all came "Narcissa Black!" Sirius watched as his cousin went to the stand after a minute the hat yelled "Slytherin!" The table on the far right cheered and Sirius saw that Bella jumped up and applauded her sister.

Then, "Sirius Black." Sirius left the line and walked up to the hat and put it on then he heard a voice in his ear, "Well, well another Black now where shall I put you." Sirius sat and listened as the hat debated its options.

"Well plenty of courage and plenty of intelligence but where too put you." "There is always Slytherin, you'd do well there. But I think, in your case you'd do better… yes. It's "GYFFINDOR!" Sirius couldn't believe it.

The hat had actually yelled out Gryffindor. He wasn't going into Slytherin after all. He took the hat off and went to join the Gryffindor table. The hall looked to be in a state of shock. Sirius knew he was the first Black to be sorted out of Slytherin in at least fifty years. Well, he was certainly making an entrance.

He glanced at the Slytherin table and smirked as he saw Bella and Narcissa snarling in his direction. He grinned and stuck his tongue out at them. Further down the table he saw his favourite cousin Andromeda smiling at him. She had been sorted into Slytherin and was the only reason he would have contemplated it.

She was going into her sixth year and was one of the most un-Black Blacks to come out of their family for a while and now Sirius was following in her footsteps. She smiled and waved. He waved back and grinned. Well at least she was proud of him.

He looked up to the top table and could swear he thought he saw Dumbledore wink at him. He felt immensely proud of himself all of a sudden. He watched as students were steadily sorted into houses Amelia Bones became a Hufflepuff and a pretty red head named Lily Evans became a Gryffindor and Hestia Jones became a Ravenclaw and Frank Longbottom became a Gryffindor.

Then at last "Remus Lupin." Sirius grinned as the sandy haired boy put the hat on about thirty seconds later the hat roared "Gryffindor!" Sirius joined in cheering and made room for his friend next to him.

Lucius Malfoy swaggered up to the hat and it was barely on his head ten seconds before it decreed him a Slytherin and he went to join his friends, or servants depending on your view, Crabbe and Goyle.

The line of people was getting smaller and smaller and then "Peter Pettigrew." Peter staggered under the weight of Hagrid's coat and squirmed as he put the hat on. Finally, "Gryffindor!" Sirius and Remus whopped and then there was only one left.

"James Potter." "Come on James." Sirius muttered under his breath. "You can do this." But he needn't have worried. The hat was barely on his head a second before the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" "YES!" Sirius yelled and clapped James on his back when he appeared.

A greasy haired kid named Severus Snape became a Slytherin, Mark Thomas became a Ravenclaw, Emmerline Vance became a Hufflepuff, Jennifer Valmont became a Gryffindor and then Jensen Zabini became a Slytherin.

Then the sorting was over and Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now you have all been Sorted let the feast begin!" The plates in front of them filled up and after seconds and thirds of the best Treacle Tart he had ever tasted the Prefects showed them to their dorms.

The Gryffindor common room appeared to be in the North Tower of the castle. "Be careful of the stairs." The Prefect warned as they made their way towards the dorms. "They like to change."

They walked up to the Tower and the Prefect stopped in front of a picture of a Fat Lady in a pink dress. "Password?" She asked. "Manticore." The portrait swung open and they were allowed entrance.

The four boys clambered through the entrance and looked around the common room. "This is great." Peter said excitedly. "Agreed." Remus breathed. The Prefect at the front turned and smiled. "This is the Gryffindor Common Room. The boy's dormatires are upstairs and down to the left, girls the same on your right. All your stuff has already been taken there."

The boys looked at each other excitedly and made their way towards the dormatires. James was the first to the door and pushed it open. Inside there were five four poster beds with red curtains and the dormitory was decorated in the same colours as the common room: red and gold.

"This one's mine!" James took a run and dive on the bed in the middle. Sirius took the one next to him and Remus, Peter and Frank fanned out to the remaining beds.

"Wow!" Frank said looking around their dormitories "this is cool right?" "Too right!" James said his eyes lighting up. "I can't believe I made Gryffindor." Sirius whispered.

The three boys turned and looked at him. "What its true! Every Black has been sorted into Slytherin for as long as I can remember more than that. Even my cousin Andromeda was sorted into Slytherin and she's as un-Slytherin as you can get. She's in sixth year now."

Sirius smiled fondly. "She's my favourite cousin and isn't anything like her sisters." James smiled. "Well at least we know the Blacks aren't all bad you'll have to introduce us. Sirius nodded enthusiastically. He couldn't wait to speak to his cousin.

"Hey Remus what are you doing?" Sirius had turned round and found Remus curled up on the windowsill looking at the night sky. "What?" Remus looked round a little confused. "Oh, I just like to see the moon that's all." Came his unsteady reply.

Sirius nodded. "Fair enough." He then threw the pillows from his bed one into the back of Remus' head and one into James' face. They spun round each yelling, "Hey!"

What ensued in Sirius' opinion was the best pillow fight he could remember involving all five of his dorm mates. They fought for almost three hours straight. A world record, if Sirius was not mistaken and he was sure, that for the first time in his life he had found his true home.


	3. Chapter Two: Howler Of Shame

OMG this chapter is long long _long _overdue but i kept changing it and in the end i just went for a fun first day and though im not entiretly happy with it its time this story had a post its been too long since I updated it!

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter...

Now without anything further to say on with the show...

* * *

Black Truth

Chapter Two: Howler Of Shame

The door opened to Sirius' cell waking him from his fitful sleep. Sleep was the only time he could really forget all the misery he felt and escape the slippery evil form of the Dementors escape the fact he was sure he would soon go insane. But he knew that he was innocent and he knew that somehow that was keeping him alive.

It wasn't a happy thought so he couldn't loose it to the wrath of the Dementors but it was all he had. Remembering better times cost him dearly but remembering meant that he didn't have to face the fact that while he had not betrayed his friends he had been the ones to get them to swap and it wasn't fair.

He shifted as he felt his heartbreak again. He sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry James, I'm sorry Lily I didn't mean it…" He broke down and then as if feeling his despair the dementors moved away satisfied that they at least had been fed.

They knew that he wouldn't last long. They never did in here.

Sirius didn't bother moving from his cot he simply lay there staring at his marks on the wall marking the days that passed. Today was September 1st if he wasn't mistaken the students would be going to Hogwarts and that of course, meant he started remembering his first proper day in Hogwarts.

A Gryffindor.

Sirius woke the next morning briefly wondering where he was. He didn't recognise the red and gold drapes round his bed and then suddenly it came rushing back and he smiled.

It hadn't been a dream after all! He had truly been sorted into Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat had truly put him in Gryffindor the day before he remembered now. His heart skipped a beat at the excitement. Momentary sadness eclipsed his joy, however when he thought of how his family would react.

The Black family had been in Slytherin for years and years and he winced thinking about what they'd do because by now they _would _know that Sirius was not one of their in crowd either via Narcissa or definitely Bella. Andromeda wouldn't care she out of all them loved him the most but even she would not be able to shield him from the wrath of his family.

Oh well he couldn't hide forever. Didn't mean he didn't want too though. He knew what would happen when his family found out and he winced at the thought of their faces. Still, he was proud of his achievements. He hadn't wanted to be in Slytherin and this was the best alternative for him.

Besides he could already see himself becoming very good friends with James and Remus and Peter hadn't seemed so bad either. Maybe this whole Hogwarts thing wouldn't be as bad as he had thought after all.

If he was honest he hadn't been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts because all that was expected off him was that he was sorted into Slytherin and then marry a pretty girl and continue the pure bloodline. Well he had broken the first lot of rules so why not the rest? Feeling suddenly loads better he drew back his curtains and found that he was the first one to be up.

He shrugged and started to get ready fifteen minutes later Remus pulled his curtains back and grinned when he saw that Sirius was already dressed. "I didn't pin you for a early riser Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "I'm usually not really." Remus frowned. "Then why now?" Sirius avoided the other boy's soul-piercing stare. He didn't want to talk about it and he'd be damned if anyone made him do something he just did not want to do but Remus hadn't done anything wrong he was jut asking a simple question and Sirius felt bad.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Sirius prepared himself for the onslaught of more curious glances and questions but he was shocked when Remus simply nodded turned and headed for the bathroom without another word.

Sirius stared after the retreating figure in shock, he couldn't believe it! Nothing was ever that simple people always wanted to know what was going on in his life and often it was things that he just couldn't talk about because it hurt or because he simply wanted to forget.

But Remus had simply accepted that he didn't want to talk about it and had got on with his own business. Sirius felt his respect for the boy go up another notch. He still wasn't sure what to think of the amber-eyed boy he seemed all too quiet for Sirius' liking but he could see that he had potential.

Sirius was musing about Remus and his seemingly lack of interest when James pulled back his curtains like a whirlwind and grinned brightly when he saw Sirius. "Sirius! First day at Hogwarts what do you say to a wager?" Sirius felt his heart lighten.

"And what would that be then?" "See if we can break the Hogwarts record for detentions by the end of the year." "What a wager!" Sirius said dramatically "I'll take it. Of course I'm going to win." "No, you're not." James said dramatically. "Because I'm going to win it." James smirked. Sirius placed his hands on his hips and said, "We'll just see about that." "You do that. You're still gonna loose."

Sirius' answer was to throw a pillow into James' face, which resulted in a spectacular pillow fight, which like the night before was going to break world records. It was only broke up when Remus caught both the pillows and ushered them out the dormitory in an attempt to keep from being late for breakfast and as a result being late for class.

Sirius was happily breakfast with his new friends and meeting the others in his House. He was so proud of himself that he had broken free of his Slytherin lineage ever since Bellatrix had spoken about it he had known it wasn't for him but he'd also known that it would probably mean the end of his ties with his family.

He didn't mean to break them up but he couldn't help that he didn't agree with them and never would. He couldn't stand with a family that liked the thought of pure-blood dominance if it meant that others would get hurt.

They were pretty high morals for an 11-year-old he knew but his morals had began to change when he was about nine and first saw what being like his family could do. Besides if he agreed with his family that meant that he'd hate James, the Potters were pure bloods through and through but stood for everything the Black's hated.

That only made James even more likable in Sirius' view. He figured that since he had just about burned every bridge he had left with his family though it really wasn't his fault he might was well go for a total crash and burn. Besides he liked James and he could see that he would be a good friend.

Sirius' good mood however did not last long for as soon as the morning post flew in with the school and student owls Sirius saw his own owl a beautiful barn owl named Athena, circle and land in front of him. His eyes widened as he realised she was holding a red envelope.

"Oh hell." Sirius muttered looking at the red envelope that was steaming at the edges. "Is that what I think it is?" James said eyeing the letter with distaste. "Yeah and I can guess what it's about too say." Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Oh well, better get on with it then."

Sirius displayed an air of confidence as he ripped the letter down the middle. He was used to creating masks that hid true emotions, after all that was what the Blacks did best. But it didn't stop him feeling disappointment at the fact his parents couldn't be happy with his choice.

Or with the choice the Hat had made for him. Did that not mean that he truly belong in Gryffindor? To him it did. Of course he should have never expected anything less.

Anything less than Syltherin was just not worthy of their time.

Why he had was a mystery to him after all his parents were a constant disappointment to him and had been since he had discovered the year before what their true views were.

He'd had his suspicions of course, being around Bella it was hard not to but he had hoped. Now he was disappointed all over again and he resolved that he would never expect anything ever again it hurt less.

He grinned at his table as he ripped oven the envelope that was stemming at the seams and then his mother's screams filled the Great Hall and the entire student paused in their activities to watch the proceedings with interest.

"SIRIUS BLACK HOW DARE YOU RUIN GENERATIONS OF TRADITION!" Oh here we go. Sirius thought as he fought to suppress a wince. As the screams grew on he used the one thing he had learned from his parents and used it to the best of his ability. The Black Mask. It was legendary and often it was so good that they could even fool themselves.

Sirius lost interest as his mother droned on drowning out everything else in the Great Hall until she was finished. For student's howlers were the worst punishment but Sirius sat it out with a simple look of distaste on his face. He had been through worse.

When the howler had finished he tossed it aside and looked at James. "Well, I'm pleased that's over she was giving me a headache." James grinned but Sirius could see that James understood and he would not mention it. Sirius grinned at him, this being Gryffindor thing was going to suit him just fine.

He looked up as the time tables were handed down the tables. "So what's the school got to offer me?" Sirius asked grinning. "Plenty!" James said excitedly. "I just wish first years were allowed to try out for the Quidditch team!"

Sirius frowned. "My parents and cousins told me about that I don't understand it. Oh well we'll just have to watch until we can try out next year."

Remus looked at Sirius. "Aren't you the least upset that your mother yelled at you like that?" He asked softly so no one else could hear. Sirius immediately decided he liked Remus he may have not caught the look from Sirius but he was discreet something Sirius respected.

"It was expected Remus." He said softly. "My parents would never have been pleased with anything other than Slytherin but I can't help but be relieved that I'm not in there." "First year time tables." Someone shouted down the table and the four boys grabbed theirs.

As Sirius was looking over his time table a hand landed on his arm and he spun round. "Dromada!" He said jumping up and hugging his oldest cousin. "Hi Sirius." She said in a musical voice. "I'm so proud of you." She said when they pulled apart. "I think you're the only one." Sirius said softly. "When have we cared what they thought?" Andromada said. "I'm pleased you're here. That means that I'll have someone else to slum it with though they haven't wrote me out the will yet." Her eyes gleamed. "They will though I think."

Sirius looked at his cousin but she shook her head "That's a story for another time Sirius." She said softly. He nodded. He knew what that meant. She couldn't talk about it yet. He turned and said, "Andromada these are my friends James, Remus and Peter." He pointed at each one and each nodded.

"A Potter huh?" She said looking at James. "Don't think anyone would have believed it. A Black and a Potter. But I guess stranger things have happened. Take care Sirius and well done. I really am so proud of you."

She moved off back to the Slytherin table and Sirius smiled. "And that was my favourite cousin." James nodded. "I can see why. It gives me hope for Slytherin's yet." Sirius looked at the Slytherin table to see Bella and Cissa arguing with Dromada but she waved them off and went to sit with her friends. Sirius smiled they knew better than to argue with their older sister.

All to soon the students started to filter out into the Great Hall and the four boys scrambled to follow. "What's the first lesson?" Sirius asked. "Potions." Remus answered promptly. "With the Slytherins." "Oh what a surprise." Sirius rolled his eyes. They made their way down to the dungeons only getting lost once Remus being the one to put them right.

They found the dungeons and found that not only were they not late but the other students hadn't gone in yet. The boys joined the end of the queue and it wasn't long before trouble found Sirius.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the family disgrace." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Shove it Malfoy before I turn you into a disgrace." "Aren't we feisty?" Lucius hissed. James moved in front of Sirius his hazel eyes blazing. "Unless you want a repeat performance of the train ride here then I suggest you move."

Lucius sneered and looked back at Sirius "Need Blood Traitors to fight your battles for you, do you Black?" Sirius felt his anger flare and dived at Lucius. "Ever call James that again and I'll kill you." He snarled before getting to his feel leaving Lucius in a heap as the dungeon doors opened.

"File in please." The professor said softly the students did as asked Sirius found a table at the back and motioned for James, Remus and Peter to join him. The four of them sat at the back of the class and James and Sirius immediately began to plan all ends of torture for the Syltherins.

The professor took his seat at the front of the class and said, "Well come first years, to the first potions class my name is Professor Slughorn…." Sirius lost track of whatever else the professor said as a piece of parchment was stuck under his nose. _Want to make the Slytherin's cauldron's explode? _

Sirius looked up at James who was smiling at him. Sirius nodded and James nodded and turned aiming his wand under the table at the closest cauldron James winked and took aim as the cauldron exploded and James and Sirius struggled to contain their laughter as the Slytherins looked round covered in green goo.

Remus looked at them and shook his head and said out of the corner of his mouth. "You should have done it more like this." He aimed his wand and twisted his wrist and whispered under his breath and the boys watched as one cauldron rose into the air and turned over dunking one unlucky Slytherin over the head in potion.

This time James and Sirius couldn't contain their laughter and burst into a complete fit of laughter the rest of the class soon following. James hugged Remus round the middle and noticed with admiration that had he not known Remus had been the one to complete that spell no one had known.

In Sirius' opinion that made him all the more valuable though he was laughing along with all the others he managed to look indignant as though someone had ruined his study time.

Professor Slughorn looked round the class and said, "Potter, Black twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight both of you." Sirius was laughing so hard he couldn't bring himself to care and said,

"So that's detention number one? I think we'll break the record easily the way we're going!"


End file.
